Continuing development of a portable GELLAB-II system. GELLAB is a computer based system for the analysis of sets of 2D electrophoretic gels. GELLAB incorporates sophisticated subsystems for image acquisition and processing, data base manipulation and graphics as well as statistical analysis. It has been applied to a variety of experimental systems in which quantitative and qualitative changes in one or more proteins among hundreds or thousands of unaltered proteins is the basic analytic problem. Keeping track of changes detected using these statistical methods is also a major attribute of the system. The same gel DB may be `viewed' differently and other statistical differences elucidated. Results can be presented in a variety of tables, plots or derived images. Substantive applications include: analyzing sets of gels from adult human leukemias to identify potential marker proteins for possible microsequencing using a gas-phase sequenator (Lester) as well as axonal proteins synthesized during axonal regeneration (Sonderegger). The objective of creating an exportable version of GELLAB is being actively pursued. The new system GELLAB-II, will run under UNIX and use X-windows for portable interactive graphics. Later it will be exported to VMS and CRAY systems. Much of the time this past year was spent converting GELLAB-I software from the TOPSlO environment to the GELLAB-II UNIX environment. This included new UNIX software necessary to fill in the gaps for the SUN and microVAX hardware used with the UNIX system. A major conversion effort from 36- to 32-bit hardware systems included data validation studies to ensure data integrity under the new 32-bit hardware and software.